Surprise!
by SwissEagle
Summary: When an amnesiac sound-nin is discovered in the basement of a building demolished by Orochimaru years earlier it's up to Shikamaru to figure it out! Neji shows up in the next chapter not yaoi DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE


Hola! I hope you enjoy my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Shikamaru sighed as he climbed the stairs to the Hokage's office. He had been summoned to her office in the middle of a game of shogi.

_What could that troublesome woman want?_ He wondered.

He made it to the top of the stairs and opened the door to her office. What he saw surprised him.

There was a ragged boy wrapped from head to toe in bandages. He had a Sound forehead protector on and slouched over where he sat. He looked clueless and tired.

Tsunade spoke then, "Shikamaru, we found this Sound-nin in the basement of one of the buildings near where the chunin exams took place the year Orochimaru attacked. He seems to have no memory of who he is or what he's doing here. "

"So you want me to figure out why he's here?" asked Shikamaru, wondering why Tsunade would just let a Sound-nin sit around in her office.

"Exactly. Examine the area and see if any of the locals have any idea what he's doing here."

Shikamaru nodded and turned to leave.

"And Shikamaru, please take him to the ninja jail before you start on that."

Shikamaru turned around and prodded the boy out the door. The boy was exceptionally slow, which was okay since Shikamaru was walking slowly as well, pondering over the information he already had.

They were nearing the prison when the ragged boy suddenly froze. Shikamaru almost walked into him. Shikamaru nudged him, but he still refused to move. Apparently he had spotted the jail, and he knew what that was. Shikamaru sighed.

"How troublesome. What now?"

"I won't go." The boy shook his head vigorously as he said this.

_Way to point out the obvious..._

"And why is that?"

"It's bad."

"You have to go in there. You're in enemy of Konoha." Shikamaru said this slowly, since it seemed this kid was not quite right in the head.

"It's bad! I won't go in there!"

Just then a couple of the prison guards came over.

"Is this the Sound-nin we're expecting?"

"Yeah, it is."

"We'll just take him off your hands then."

The prison guards proceeded to try to escort the boy in, but he was not at all receptive to the idea. He scratched, kicked, and screamed about it being a bad place and that he didn't want to go. They did manage to drag him through the gate however.

Shikamaru was glad to be rid of that duty. He went to the basement and began investigating.

* * *

Shikamaru looked around the site where the amnesiac ninja had been discovered. He had been told the place had been sealed off for a couple of years, it appeared that was correct.

It had only been opened when they heard a crash down there and discovered an unconscious, bleeding sound-nin.

It just didn't add up.

How had the Sound-nin gotten down there?

Why was he down there?

Why was he in such a bad condition?

Perhaps it was a long-distance teleportation jutsu gone wrong.

That was all he could conclude, and it made the most sense.

He returned to the Hokage tower to turn in his report.

When he got there he discovered that the ninja jail guards were talking to Tsunade.

"He went completely berserk! He started foaming at the mouth and everything!" the excitable guard exclaimed.

"Then he tried to strangle himself." his stoic companion added.

Tsunade raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. We had to move him out. Fortunately he's no where near strong enough to escape."

Tsunade nodded, then noticed Shikamaru at the door. She beckoned for him to come in.

"Well? What did you find?"

Shikamaru placed the paperwork on her desk. He noticed the sound-nin was in the room sleeping in a chair.

"It seems it was most likely a long-distance teleportation jutsu gone wrong. Otherwise, there's no way to explain it."

"But why would Orochimaru send someone like him? He's not particularly strong, and it appears he is somewhat handicapped."

"He's probably a guinea pig. The teleportation was most likely meant to work both ways, and he was supposed to teleport back."

Tsunade handed Shikamaru a file.

"His wounds don't seem like something he would get by teleporting. It seems more like something attacked him."

Shikamaru looked over the file. A tear wound from shoulder to knee, broken collarbone, broken nose, several other tear wounds in the abdomen area, but also some old wounds, such as spinal damage, a slashed eye, scars everywhere, holes in his skull, and several places where bones had broken and not healed properly.

This guy sounded like a torture victim.

That was probably why he didn't want to go in the prison!

Shikamaru sighed as he glanced at the snoring ninja. This was going to be troublesome.


End file.
